


Why them and not Me?

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia has had enough of watching Morgan flirting with other women and that they get what she has secretly always wanted.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/1901"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why them and not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Author's note: don't know where this is coming from it just kept spinning in my mind after watching an episode of Criminal Minds and it won't let me go, so I know there is only way to stop it and that is to write it down so here it is.

**"A friendship like love is warm; a love like friendship is steady."** **\- Thomas More**

Penelope Garcia was heading to her bunker all happy and ready to start a new day of work at the BAU. Sure it wouldn't probably be an easy day, but she had her Adonis of her best friend to remind her that life wasn't all bad and horrible all the time.

But as she was walking, sipping at her cup of Jasmine tea, she looked around and spotted her favorite chocolate sugar and a smile appeared almost immediately on her lips. He looked so hot all dressed in black; he was smiling at someone. Then as she recognized the smile he was having toward the other person, she couldn't quite see, yet, the smile that had been gracing her figure the moment she had seen her chocolate chip muffin disappeared.

 _Great! Here we go again Morgan has a new girl friend!_ She thought as she hurried to her office.

Once she was in the safety of it, she let herself slide against it until she sat on the floor her cup of Jasmine tea still in hands. Penelope looked up at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Why? Why? Why does it hurt so much? He flirts with them, just the way he flirts with me, but they get him into their bed and I don't. Why? Does he see how much it hurts me to see him with all those drop dead gorgeous woman? Why was I stupid to fall for him in the first place anyway? No wait I'm not stupid, my heart is._

"Baby girl?" She hears Morgan called her through the door.

Garcia gasps and jumps making her spill some tea on her dress.

"Baby girl are you in there?"

 _I just don't want to see him right now. Please, Derek, go away! I don't want to talk to you right now, go away._ She thought as she closes her eyes hoping that he would indeed go.

But of course he didn't, he must have seen her, though she didn't get how, seeing how focused he was on watching that woman's face.

Taking a deep breath, Garcia stood up, put her cup of tea on her desk on a handkerchief far from her computers, & turned again to face the door. She brushed her cheeks with the palms of her hands & hoped he wouldn't notice she'd been crying. She took another deep breath & opened the door.

"Hey, Baby gi..." he didn't finish his sentence as he immediately saw she had been crying.

He reached out to take her into his arms, but she took a few steps back. At her reaction, he frowned and tilted his head to the side - as if looking at her through a different angle would have helped him to understand her behavior.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Don't baby girl me, Morgan, you hear me?" She told him in a rather aggressive way.

Morgan's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her tone. Facing her now, he came a few steps closer so he had now entered the room she felt so safely in normally, and closed the door behind him.

"Talk to me, baby." He said, gently.

"I don't want to talk to you, Derek. I don't want you to be here actually." Penelope Garcia retorted as her eyes welled up with tears.

Garcia saw her best friend figure change and she saw the flame that was burning in his eyes die out. It broke her heart once more to seeing him like this as if he had broken her heart enough already.

"What's going on Penelope?"

_Huh, he's calling me Penelope now. That's new. Maybe he knows that he's hurt me in some way. How do I have to handle this right now? Asking right away what I want to or try to bring it on to him in a subtitle manor?_

As Garcia kept being silent, Morgan's expression turn out into worry, he couldn't quite understand why she didn't want to see or talk to him. He couldn't recall anything he could have done wrong to her, he thought about it for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. Although judging her behavior and as the profiler that he was he was sure he was the one who upset her.

"Baby, I cannot undo something I've done if I don't know what I've done in the first place, so please tell me what is going on. You're visibly pissed at me and I don't even know why."

This wasn't what she had envisioned for today, or even for the next week, not even in the future, she hadn't planned on telling him anything about how she felt about him. In fact she planned on never telling him.

"Why, Derek?"

At her question he looked at her in the eyes and frowned, he wanted to take a step toward her, but restrained himself of doing so when he saw the look of tremendous pain that was shining in them.

"Why what, P?"

"What do they have more than me?"

Derek looked at her questioningly. Now, he was completely lost. What was she talking about who had what more that she?

"Who's them?"

"Well mister profiler, maybe you don't deserve your title of being one of the best profilers after all, if you don't know what I'm talking about." She said in a somewhat harsh tone. Her tone was cold and so were her normal so warm eyes even though tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She was showing him so many contradictory emotions that Morgan didn't know what to think anymore.

"Them Morgan, the fake babes that most of the time looks like fake Barbies.

So that was what was upsetting her. Morgan was staring to put two and two together. Garcia was right - he didn't deserve his title of one of the best profilers. He hadn't seen what was going on. He hadn't seen it coming. He hadn't been able to decode the signs, that now that he was thinking of it in a more clear way, Morgan realized that they had been there all along.

"Oh, baby, ..."

Though Penelope didn't let him go any farther.

"You flirt with me like you flirt with them, you do everything with me you do with them except for two things, kissing me and taking me into your bed, why? Am I so repulsive? Do you flirt with me, so you can have fun of me behind my back? WHY MORGAN? WHY THEM AND NOT ME?" She ended up yelling at him.

Morgan closed his eyes cursing himself. He walked toward her then until he was merely an inch apart from her. He reached out and held her by both her arms as he looked straight into her eyes.

"First none of these women has shared **_my_** bed. I share theirs. My flirting with them is not the same than the flirtation I share with you. It means nothing with them. They're just one night stands, baby girl, there are no feelings involved. I don't love them."

Garcia looked at him in a strange way.

"How can you do that?" How can you spend a night with a woman without feelings?"

"It's just sex, baby, spending the night with them is just to satisfy a need nothing more."

"And why don't you use me for that?"

"The answer to that question is in the question itself, red. I can't use you; you're my friend and RESPECT YOU. I CARE ABOUT YOU. I LOVE YOU"

Her eyes widened at his last three words

"So you are telling me you can't take me to bed because you love me?"

Morgan nodded his head. "That's exactly why." He told her.

Garcia took a step closer to him, and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Don't have sex me then, make love to me, Derek Morgan." She said before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

**"I finally understood what true love meant...love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."**

**\- Nicholas Sparks (Dear John)**

THE END

 


End file.
